Shaw's New Cover
by InuGhost3.0
Summary: Shaw hates working the makeup counter. When Root lets her know there is another cover identity available Shaw takes it without hesitation. Once she learns what it is though she begins to wonder if she wasn't better off staying behind the makeup counter.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sameen Shaw hates the cover identity she has been given. When Root lets her know there is another potential cover available Shaw jumps on it without a thought. Once she learns what it is she begins to wonder if she was better off working the makeup counter.

_Shaw did not know what was worse. The embarrassment she felt at what Root was actually expecting her to do, or the arousal beginning to work its way through her system at the thought of actually going through with it._

_Still_ _she was determined to not let the other woman know her true feelings and was determined to keep her usual glower affixed to her face. In her mind she treated it like any other operation. Ran through multiple scenarios of what may or may not happen and how best to respond to each situation in a variety of ways to ensure she made it out safely. Unbidden the memory of how she had first ended up in this situation came floating to the surface of her consciousness._

_9 hours earlier_

It was not the first time Sam Shaw wished she was allowed to carry a gun on her. The fat idiot who had the audacity to actually call himself a boss and thought he knew how best to manage her had verbally chastised her once again about her lack of people skills. She could honestly care less if people didn't like her. Her previous employment experiences didn't require people to like her and that had suited her just fine. Truth be told aside from Bear there was only one other person that Shaw actually cared about and sometimes worried what they thought about her. But once Samaritan came online Shaw had not seen a single trace of the woman and likely never would again.

As her last customer went running off to complain about getting a face full of perfume Sameen Shaw secretly hoped that she would be fired. She wasn't a people person and just about any job would be preferable to working in this hell hole.

"Looks like you are acclimating to civilian life Sam."

Shaw's back stiffened instantly at the woman's honeyed words. She never liked it when anyone snuck up on her, doubly so for Root. Even after all these weeks she had not forgotten Root's voice. How could she when it haunted her dreams and whispered in the dark recesses of her mind as she lay in bed with a hand between her legs. It took a moment for her to get her dry throat wet enough to respond. "Not like I had much of a choice." Turning to face the taller woman Shaw felt a small pulse of anger at the smug smile Root was giving her as she slowly drank her iced mocha latte.

Root looked like a child taking satisfaction in getting the best of an adult as she rotated in her seat. She locked eyes with Shaw and sealed her lips tight around the straw and took a long drink. Root knew all too well the game she was playing with the other woman and felt that she had achieved a small victory when Shaw was the first to look away. The woman's cheeks had a noticeable red tinge as she busied herself gathering cosmetic supplies on the countertop.

"Let me guess you have another job interview and need to look nice for it?" Shaw said slipping easily into her cover. As much as she hated her new identity it gave her some stability and something to focus on so she could regain control of herself before she did something that while fun would have consequences later. Picking up a couple of items she stepped around from behind the counter and tilted Root's head back so she had better light.

"Actually I just came from an interview. Though if you are offering I am more than willing to accept." Tilting her head Root held her breath as Shaw applied the makeup to her face. There was a distinct gentleness to Shaw's actions that was altogether different from the first time Root had stopped by to check up on the assassin.

Setting down the foundation Shaw picked up the blush and began applying it. "Then why are you here? I hope it is not just to enjoy watching me suffer." There was a harsh tone underlying her voice now and she gripped Root's face just a little tighter. Not enough to hurt the woman or leave marks, but enough to let her know that she was not in a joking mood.

Root had to think carefully about what she said next. The plan she had in place wasn't guaranteed to succeed but if it did it would prove highly entertaining. She pretended to be busy choosing out a color of lipstick as she decided how best to lure in the woman.

More than once Sam had to remind herself to keep calm. She knew all too well that Root refused to let herself be rushed. Just when her patience was about to run out the taller woman finally spoke.

"The Machine and I have both noticed that you don't seem particularly happy with this cover identity. If you want there is another one available. However…"

"I'll take it." Shaw said in a rush not even letting Root finish. "Whatever it is it can't be any worse than this."

Root gave the assassin a genuine smile showing off her white teeth. "In that case meet me at this address later this evening and I'll explain everything." She slipped the piece of paper in between the bills that she handed Shaw as she stood. "Go ahead and keep the change. You've more than earned it."

For the rest of the day Shaw couldn't help but be in a pleasant mood. Sure she didn't do happy but the knowledge that this would be her last day in this line of work made it easy for her to deal with the disapproving looks of the customers.

That evening Shaw made her way to the address given her by Root. It took her a little while to find, but eventually she found the abandoned warehouse. Parking her car she got out. "Warehouse 13. This must be the place. Certainly deserted enough that we probably don't have to worry about being seen." Throwing on her leather jacket Shaw locked her vehicle and headed inside.

There were a few lights on inside. Not enough to fully illuminate the place, but enough so that neither woman had to worry about tripping over their own feet. Most of the lights were on in the middle of the warehouse illuminating a small shipping platform with several rows of cardboard boxes set up in a ring around it. Oddly a curtain had been drawn across the platform making it appear like some kind of stage. Shaw wasn't entirely certain why, but a tingle of worry ran down her spine as she approached the stage.

Her boots echoed loudly in the empty building as she approached and finally spotted Root sitting on the edge of the platform. The woman smiled when she saw Shaw approaching and leapt to her feet grabbing a nearby manila envelope.

"I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show."

"Traffic was a bitch, and my manager insisted I stay late to help get everything set up for tomorrow's sale."

"Well I can assure you that if you agree to take this new identity then the last thing you'll have to worry about is tomorrow's sale."

Sameen Shaw stretched out her hand to take the file, but Root refused to hand it over.

"I have to ask first Shaw. Are you certain you want to take this sight unseen? Because it won't be the easiest of assignments."

Shaw gave her a hard look as she took a couple steps forward and yanked the file out of Root's hands. "I can handle anything you or the Machine throw at me Sam."

Root's face darkened at Shaw using her true name but decided it wasn't worth chastising the woman about. If anything it would make the coming entertainment all the better.

Root watched as Shaw opened the file and began reading through it. The other woman was nodding her head silently in agreement liking what she was seeing as her background. It wasn't until she flipped to the next page that she began reading it slower before finally stopping.

"What the Hell is this!" She yelled as she snapped the file closed and threw it at Root. Her heart was racing and she was beginning to think of how best to get away with killing the woman for this.

"That would be your new cover Sam. Why, is there something wrong with it?" Despite herself Root's voice came out in a teasing manner. And her mouth was curled up at the corners even as she tried to give Shaw an innocent look.

Shaw simply glowered at Root as she went over and violently kicked one of the cardboard boxes. Sarcasm was strong in her voice as she responded. "Wrong with it? No there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. Who wouldn't want to find out that they are trading a cover identity of working the makeup counter at a department store in favor of working as a stripper!?"

The soft voice of the Machine was whispering in Root's ear. She was letting her know that while Shaw did not have a gun on her she did have at least three knives on her person that She was aware of. Root imperceptibly nodded her head in acknowledgement as she picked the file up off the floor. "Come now Sam it can't be the worst assignment you've been given. Plus I guarantee you that you'll be paid more with this new identity and you'll not have to worry about interacting with people like you did as a makeup girl."

Shaw remained silent and settled for glaring at the woman as she tried to decide if it would be easier to dump the other woman's body in the nearby ocean, or if she should go to the trouble of finding a construction site to dispose of her at.

"Is it because you don't think you are up to the challenge perhaps?"

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Root knew her life was in danger. Especially given the slight growl that had been in the assassin's voice when she last spoke. Yet she chose to press on. She was risking her life at the moment and the next hour would determine not just if she lived or died, but also if she would finally succeed in bedding the shorter woman. Taking a deep breath she walked over to the stage and pulled a laptop out from behind a corner that she had hidden it behind. While it was booting up she spoke "I was simply asking if the great Sameen Shaw didn't think she could handle taking her clothes off for a bunch of drunk horny people who could care less what she looks like."

Shaw's heart was beating fast and she knew her face was likely quite red at this point. She just wasn't sure if it was from anger, embarrassment, or worst of all something else entirely. She was at a loss for words and could not decide how to respond. Unfortunately Root beat her to the punch and elicited a response from her.

"I had thought you could easily handle it. Especially after She showed me this." Root hit a couple of keys on her laptop and the sound of loud music and cheering could be heard coming from the laptop as she spun it around for Shaw to see.

Sam Shaw's face went white and her heart skipped a beat. "Fuck." There she was on the screen in HD. Multicolor lights lit up the stage as a young twenty something Shaw danced along to the music. Shaw twirled the black tank top she wore a couple of times over her head before she let it drop to the stage. Turning her back to the crowd Shaw shook her hips in time to the music as her hands drifted down to her jeans and with deft fingers undid the button. Without hesitation she undid the fly and bent at the waist as she yanked them to the ground. The crowd roared in delight to see that the young woman had forgone underwear and enjoyed the sight of her firm ass swaying enticingly at them.

Root barely had time to heed the Machine's warning and step away from the laptop before one of Shaw's knives buried itself in the screen. While the raucous cheering could still be heard it was obvious that the show was over. "Don't you think that was a little dramatic? A simple 'please turn that off' or 'I've seen enough' would have sufficed."

"Where the Hell did you even find that?" Shaw's voice was quiet and controlled. A flood of anger and embarrassment and something else rushed through her body.

"Sam you should know by now that in this day and age there is nothing that can't be found on the internet. Besides imagine my surprise when She showed me this. I never would have guessed that you would ever participate during Amateur Night at a strip club. Or the kind of show you put on. From what I could find out Sarah Shahi came in third that night."

"I didn't want everyone to know my real name, and I was drunk. That still doesn't excuse you from dredging that video up from the ether of the internet."

"Actually it was thanks to that video that I decided to listen to Her and offer you this cover identity. Since I assumed you could handle it. However it appears that I was wrong." Picking the file up from the ground Root made it appear that she was preparing to leave in the hope that Shaw would take the bait.

Shaw clenched her teeth together as she watched Root prepare to leave. Finally with a feral growl she yelled out "Wait!" Taking a deep breath she look at the other woman with an annoyed glower on her face. "How do I need to prove to you that I can handle it?"

Root wasn't facing Shaw at the moment and allowed herself to grin wickedly for an instant before schooling her features and turning to face the shorter woman. "Sam." She started with her voice dripping with enough sweetness to cause instant tooth decay and distrust from any child. "All you need to do is put on a little show for me to show that you are not just comfortable performing, but that you have enough talent to put on a good show."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. I'm working on chapter two and should hopefully have it posted tomorrow. My apologies if the characters seemed a little strange I unfortunately haven't caught as much of season 4 as I would have liked. Please review to let me know if you enjoyed this and if there is anything I can do to improve this and make it more enjoyable for you guys to read. Oh and thank you for taking the time to read this.


	2. Chapter 2

Root had spent the day preparing for this moment. She had gone to the painstaking trouble of getting the warehouse set up with music, lighting, and hidden video cameras. After all this was possibly a once in a life-time show and there was no way she was going to leave here without some souvenirs to keep her warm on the cold night she spent alone in bed. If nothing else happened tonight then a video recording would at least give her some material to masturbate to next time she felt the urge to pleasure herself.

"I see you planned for me to actually agree to give you a demonstration." Shaw yelled from behind the curtain.

"I just figured it would help you get used to the layout of your new workplace." Root replied back as she made herself as comfortable as possible on a chair and footstool that had been contained within a couple of the cardboard boxes that littered the warehouse.

Shaw's head poked through the curtain divide as she leveled a look at the other woman "Just how many strip clubs did you visit in the name of research?"

"Only one or two. They're mostly all the same and a little seedy for my taste."

Satisfied with her answer Shaw ducked back behind the curtain to continue preparing for her performance for Root. She had been surprised when she first went behind the curtain to find a pole already set up for her, along with a wide variety of clothing for her to choose from. She had not been surprised to find that it was all a perfect fit for her and was slightly perturbed that Root or the Machine had been that familiar not just with her sizes, but also with the style of lingerie she usually wore.

"Sam if you don't feel up to it you can still go back to working behind the makeup counter. I'm sure they can use your help tomorrow during the big sale." Root helpfully called out when she worried that nerves were getting the best of the other woman.

There was no response from the other woman and Root was slightly fearful for her life when finally the music started up and the curtain parted.

Root had to smile at the sight of Shaw in some loose fitting fatigues still wearing her own black leather boots. They worked well for the outfit. While Root wouldn't admit it aloud the whole outfit looked sinfully good on the shorter woman and caused some familiar aches in her body. Leaning back in her seat the hacker prepared to see how comfortable Shaw was with this new potential new cover and how far she was willing to take it.

Shaw's heart was going a mile a minute. She still had trouble believing that she was actually going through with putting on a show for Root. A mix of emotions continued to thunder through her body as she confidently walked towards the edge of the stage and the pole. Anger at Root for actually pulling this on her along with finding that old video of her warred against embarrassment of what the other woman would think of her performance. While she was slightly turned on to actually be showing off to the hacker she was also somewhat embarrassed that she was letting her emotions get the best of her.

Once she reached the pole Shaw loosely grasped it with one of her hands and spun around it a couple of times to make sure it was secure and could handle her weight. Once that was done she used her free hand to take hold of the black stocking cap she wore, a reminder of all the time she spent on top of buildings waiting for the perfect moment to take her shot, and pulled it off and let it go flying towards Root.

Root easily snagged the stocking cap and smiled in delight at the precision of Shaw's throw. She Root had expected Shaw's hair to tumble free down to her shoulders but to her delight the woman had pulled it into a tight ponytail the kind one expected to see on women in the military. The hair tie holding it in place was a dark and blended well with the woman's natural hair color. Root had enough presence of mind to wait till Shaw's back was to her to hold the stocking cap up to her nose and inhale the scent of the assassin's shampoo. It smelled strongly of citrus and carried a faint trace of gunpowder.

Refocusing on the show Root locked eyes with the shorter woman. She had stopped spinning around the pole and was now leaning back against it with her shoulder's and hips. The arch in her back allowed her modest bosom to press out against the fatigues. Determination was clear in Shaw's eyes along with something else though Root could not be certain what. She had seen the look before and could still not be certain if the woman was planning to kill her or planning something else.

Languidly stretching her arms overheard Shaw ran them through her hair pulling the hairband free and letting her dark locks flow down to her shoulders. The dark tan and yellow of the fatigues made Shaw's hair stand out.

Root's breath caught in her throat at the sight. The woman had been sexy before but now she was giving off a vibe of military professionalism and the strength of a woman who had refused to be broken by the strict military regiment and had remained her own person and not just a soldier who followed orders unquestioningly. It was quite the paradox to the hacker who knew that Shaw rarely deviated from plans unless something resonated personally with her and brought forth the emotions that were buried so deep inside her.

Root missed the sway in Shaw's hips as she grinded her backside against the metal pole. She did not miss the brief flash of bare skin as the assassin ran her hands down her body and then back up giving her a brief glimpse of her midriff. The dark haired brunette was working her way up the jacket slowly undoing the buttons. Root mentally cursed not buying a smaller size since the jacket continued to cover Shaw modestly even when it was down to a couple buttons.

Shaw stopped leaving the button right below and above her chest closed and sauntered her way over to the Hacker. She tried to put a little extra sway into her hips like she'd seen other women do when they were attempting to keep people's attention focused on them. It felt silly to her, but it apparently worked since she could swear the hacker had not blinked in the few seconds it took her to reach the edge of the stage. Settling down on her haunches Shaw reached a hand out and smirked as the hacker instinctively leaned forward in her seat. The assassin ran the tips of her fingers along the side of Root's face before taking a hold of it and pulling it forward towards her own. She could see the other woman's lips part as she closed her eyes and Shaw briefly considered actually going ahead and kissing her. She dismissed the notion and let her lips hover a scant inch from the taller woman's before pulling back and letting her go.

Root caught herself and avoided hitting the stage face first. Arousal and embarrassment warred for dominance inside her as she struggled to regain control of herself. She watched as Shaw smiled and waved a finger at her before grasping a hold of the jacket and flinging it open. The last couple of buttons went flying but Root paid no attention to where they went. Her attention was fixated on Shaw's bare bosom. Subconsciously Root licked her dry lips as she admired the other woman. She wasn't as well-endowed like some women, but that was fine with Root. The woman's trim athletic body would have looked strange had she been gifted with anything larger than a B-cup. Her breasts were a pale white and devoid of imperfection to the hacker's eye. A few faint scars could be seen on the woman's torso and Root could not help but take them in. Each was a story of Shaw's experiences before and during her time working with the team trying to protect as many people as possible.

Shaw was breathing rapidly. She thought this would be easy, yet somehow allowing her upper torso to be…studied by the other woman left her feeling uneasy. She knew deep down that she wanted the taller woman's approval. For her to like what she saw and not judge her too harshly or be turned off by the scars that probably made her look hideous. In the past when Shaw slept with someone she didn't care what they thought of her. So long as they were turned on enough to perform and allow her to relieve some stress then she could care less if she wasn't a beauty in their eyes. Yet Root was the first person that she desperately hoped would like what she saw.

When Root's eyes met hers Shaw felt her confidence be renewed. Lust was evident in her eyes and Shaw felt her heart skip a beat before resuming its frenzied beating. Now more determined than ever to put on as seductive a show then ever Shaw remained where she was and sat down with her legs spread on either side of the hacker's body.

Root was curious why the assassin scooted closer to the edge of the stage till she heard her say "Can you give me a hand with these?" and took the hacker's hands in her own and placed them on the waistband of her fatigue pants. Root voice left her and she could only nod as she slid her hands towards the clasp holding the closed. Her fingers fumbled a couple of times when Shaw leaned close and whispered "Am I putting on a good enough show for you yet Root?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shaw wished she felt half as confident as she was acting. This was speeding towards unknown territory for her. She had never before been with a woman, but that did not stop her from desiring the intelligent hacker. Ever since their first meeting when Root had successfully tricked and captured her she had felt something for the woman. At first she had assumed it was anger since that was all too easy to explain thanks to the humiliation she'd felt at letting her guard down so easily and falling into such an obvious trap. But as she spent more time with the Root and refrained from shooting her Shaw had been forced to toss anger by the wayside and decided that the woman intrigued her. That too had been all too easy, and had also been dismissed as she learned more about the woman and her difficult past. Finally she had settled on desire. It explained why she enjoyed spending time with Root and the long nights where she had spent time playing with herself in bed with Root's name on her lips.

Shaw lifted up her hips and allowed Root to pull the pants off of her. They became bundled up against her boots, but that was quickly forgotten when the hacker had run her hands up Shaw's thighs and found her core already wet and open. Red tinged Shaw's cheeks when Root quirked an eyebrow at her and smiled. She opened her mouth to say something and was caught off guard as the hacker plunged a finger inside her. All that she could manage was a long drawn out moan of "Rrrrooootttt" as her hands gripped the edge of the stage hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

Root looked triumphant as she held the finger steady inside the former assassin. She could feel how hot the woman was and the way her body convulsed and grabbed at her finger told her all she needed to know. "My my my. Seems someone is rather horny. Tell me Sam do you secretly have an exhibitionist streak? Is that why you are so wet and seemingly desperate for my touch?" Root emphasized her question by slowly withdrawing her finger from Shaw's pussy causing the woman's body to shudder and a sobbing gasp to escape her.

The shorter woman may not have been a genius, but she knew that she was rapidly losing control of the situation and of her own body. It had been well over a year since her last sexual encounter. And that could hardly be called satisfying. If Shaw was honest with herself she could not recall a single time that she had ever felt truly satisfied after having sex. There had been something about each encounter that had just left her with a hollow feeling inside and an itch that while partially sated continued to lurk deep within her.

Extracting her finger fully Root held it up and briefly enjoyed the sight of Shaw's fluids covering it completely. She continued to wait till she was certain the other woman's attention was completely on her before sticking her tongue out and licking the juices off her finger like she would the stray drops of an ice cream.

A low primal growl resonated from Shaw's chest at the erotic sight before her. She had not expected the hacker to do something blatant like that and inwardly she found it quite enticing. She was forced to remind herself that she was the one supposed to be putting on a show for Root and not the other way around. Placing a boot against the hacker's shoulder Shaw pushed herself backwards towards the middle of the stage. A quiet gasp left her lips as her bare bottom slid slightly painfully against the rough wooden floor. It helped break her from the haze of lust that threatened to ensnare her senses and Shaw found herself able to focus once more.

Getting to her feet she turned away from the woman and bent over at the waist. Shaw had long considered her ass one of her better features, since it lacked the scars that decorated portions of the rest of her body. She grinned slyly as she heard a sharp intake of breath from the hacker and as she undid the laces of her boots Shaw made sure to put a little more shaking and shimmying into her waist and backside then was necessary.

Root's hands were clamped tightly to her knees. She was enjoying the show Shaw was putting on far too much and she knew that if she relaxed her grip for even a second that her hands would not hesitate to slide up her legs and bury themselves between her thighs. She sucked in a breath at the sight of Shaw's pale firm ass. While she would vehemently deny it she had watched the video in its entirety. It had been the first time in a long while that she had fingered herself to an orgasm while watching something. Usually she preferred to get her jollies with printed media since it allowed her imagination to paint a more erotic picture. She had at first been curious when the machine had sent her the unidentified video and had watched it in mild curiosity wonder what seeing a bunch of college girls participating in an amateur strip show had anything to do with a potential new cover for Shaw. But the moment the former assassin had taken the stage Root had been transfixed and had barely been aware of her own hand slipping beneath the waistband of her jeans the moment the shorter woman had displayed her bra to the crowd. From that point on Root had pleasured herself in a sort of rhythmic manner similar to the other woman's gyrations on the video.

Sure several years had passed since Shaw had taken part in the competition, but if anything they had only served to make her more stunning and intoxicating of a sight. The woman's ass was slightly fuller now and a whole Hell of a lot firmer and Root's mouth was almost watering from the sight of it alone. Yet what she really wanted to see and taste was the woman herself. The brief tantalizing appetizer that she had licked off her finger had been like ambrosia and she desired more of it.

Sameen Shaw glanced over her shoulder at Root. Though she kept her face neutral her eyes softened at the sight of the woman's transfixed stare. Knowing that she was now fully back in control and that Root would be putty in her hands Sameen decided it was high time to take advantage of the situation.

As Shaw made her way towards Root once more the hacker allowed her eyes to take in the sight of the woman's nude form. Her eyes traveled up the woman's long athletic legs. They were utterly smooth and surprising devoid of hair. The hacker would not have expect the former assassin to even bother shaving her legs given her attitude to most feminine rituals. From there Root's eyes briefly landed on the trimmed bush that did little to conceal the swollen opening to the woman's body. She once more enjoyed the sight of the woman's toned upper body that while devoid of fat still managed to maintain some womanly curves.

Root's hands gripped her knees tighter through the fabric of her jeans as she watch Shaw perch on the edge of the stage once more. This time the woman's left hand reached out and caressed her face. Root could not help but close her eyes and lean into the woman's gentle touch. She allowed herself to be drawn forward and all too soon the two women's lips connected. Root moaned as her mouth opened of its own accord granted the former assassin's tongue unrestricted access to her mouth.

Shaw's heart was beating rapidly as she allowed her tongue to explore the other woman's mouth. With her free hand she took hold of one of the woman's hands and placed it upon one of her breasts. The hacker needed no further instructions and gleefully took the opportunity to feel the woman's torso.

A lust fueled fog ensnared Shaw's mind once more as her mouth broke free from Root's. Her head fell back boneless as the woman's mouth sought out her neck and latched on sucking greedily at the exposed upturned flesh. At the same time Root's hands snaked their way back down Shaw's body towards her womanhood. This time Root plunged two fingers into the woman and rapidly plunged them in and out of the shorter woman's body.

This was proving too much for Shaw. The hacker was not doing anything special to her body, and yet Shaw was rapidly approaching climax. Short uneven breaths left her as he hips pressed against the woman's fingers trying to get them as deep inside her as possible.

Then it hit her like a bullet and Shaw cried out as her body seized up. Darkness engulfed her vision and with a strangled cry she went limp.

'Well that was certainly more than I expected.' Root thought as she licked the slumbering woman's essence off her fingers. 'Hopefully she won't be too upset to learn that she's actually going to be working at a call center as opposed to a stripper. Oh who am I kidding? I hope she gets mad and tracks me down. It'll just give me an excuse to tease her about this night and to get her to give into her desires fully.'

Going to the other woman Root gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I know you're not yet ready to admit how much you truly care about me Sam. But I'm willing to wait with open arms and legs for you to come to me of your own accord. I hope we'll get to see each other soon."

Picking up her stuff Root gather up file containing the information about Shaw's cover identity as a stripper and left another in its place. She covered the sleeping woman with a blanket and then made her way out of the building.

What Root did not know was that Shaw was still wide awake and had heard everything. A grin, all too similar to Root's lit up her face as the former assassin began to plan on how best to make the other woman squirm next time.


End file.
